


1000 Sweet Kisses

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Finn gets used to stuff, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Sweet, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It became Poe’s job to acclimate Finn to the world outside the First Order. No one had ordered him to, and there were plenty of highly qualified people around the base willing to teach their new hero and face of the Resistance.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was just... what happened.</i>
</p><hr/><p>
  <i>Poe was his first friend. Poe is a treasured friend. He always wanted to be around Poe. When Rey came back, he wanted to be around Rey, but he wanted Rey to be around him and Poe so he didn’t have to leave Poe’s side.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>(Title inspired by Rent)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this last Christmas Eve and the rest today, so be warned there is a minor change in style.

It became Poe’s job to acclimate Finn to the world outside the First Order. No one had ordered him to, and there were plenty of highly qualified people around the base willing to teach their new hero and face of the Resistance.

It was just... what happened.

From Poe’s first reports of his saviour, FN-2187 (or _Finn_ , he had doggedly insisted he be called, despite everyone’s reticence to humanize a Storm Trooper), it was decided upon that he was the pilot’s responsibility, through and through. Though he never said it, he had clearly hoped to launch a rescue to Jakku.

But then it turned out he didn’t have to.

BB-8 came rolling up to him with excited bleeps and chirps, difficult to understand but Poe got the message. _Finn is alive, here._

He shot up at the call of his name, and ran into the embrace.

* * *

 The next time he spoke to Finn, the kid had awoken from a three week long medically induced coma.

His eyes cracked open, and even that small act seemed to take great effort, “Where am-What-Who are-” He didn’t seem to know which question took precedence, and with a breathy laugh of relief, Poe answered them all.

“You’re in the Resistance medbay with a screwed up spine. You’re here because you stood up to Kylo Ren, you crazy, selfless bastard,” he said with frustrated fondness, “I’m Poe Dameron. The Resistance’s best pilot, and, hopefully, your pal. And you’re...”

He paused, looking down at the, injured, curious, and vulnerable galactic hero looking up at him, placing a gentle hand on his forearm, “You’re Finn. Half of galaxy saving team, and an all around good guy.”

* * *

 After inquiring after Rey and all the following questions, Finn seemed to eat up facts about his new world. He had picked up most of the basics after his adventure, like how to barter and purchase, most rights and wrongs, and that not everyone wanted to hold hands.

 _That was more than a lot of people who grew up free knew_ , Poe assured him.

There were nuances and small details that still alluded him. A pilot touched down on the landing strip, and Finn was watching it with the fascination he always did. He wasn’t paying attention to the mechanics Poe was supposed to be teaching him, but his companion let it slide. The man was a hero, dammit, let him slack off a bit.

The pilot hopped out of the fighter, and without so much as removing her gear, ran straight into the arms of a lover (Finn got a warm feeling in his gut at the intimacy of the scene, and he stored it away to ask Poe about later). He observed them as they pressed their lips (he assumed they both had lips. He wasn’t familiar with many species outside his own, but he assumed those were lips) together.

“Hey, Poe,” he said to the pilot beside him. Poe looked up from the panel he was working, smiling at Finn. _Never seem disinterested_ was a conclusion he came to early on in the learning process. Disinterest always seemed to shut Finn down, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“What is it that they’re doing?” He pointed to the loving couple, before yanking his own arm down (Poe had explained to him it was rude to point).

“Oh. They’re uh...ah, kissing.”

“I know that, but they’re doing it differently than what I’ve seen and heard of.”

“That kind, you do it with someone you care about. On the lips that is. You do it with someone...you, ah, love. Wanna be with,” he said hopelessly. Romantic love couldn’t be explained with words.

“On other places?”

Poe scratched the back of his head, “Well, forehead kisses can be used to say goodnight,” _Or goodbye,_ he thought to himself of Rey’s departure, “cheek kisses are for hellos and gratitude.”

“Oh,” Finn replied simply, leaving Poe wondering if he had gotten his point across at all.

* * *

 He had indeed succeeded.

They had spent several days working in teaching Finn to understand droid (the bleeps, not CP3-0’s drathering on). Most people in the galaxy grew up with droids alongside them and had long ago learned interpret the noises they made. But the First Order relied on the labor of living organisms, and Finn didn’t have much opportunity.

After a week of training, BB-8 spoke to Finn in the most basic code they knew.

_Hello. I am model BB-8._

“He said...said...” he stared at the droid with serious concentration, which Poe found endearing, “Hello...I’m BB-8.”

The droid whirred in approval and Poe grinned from ear to ear, “You did it Finn!” He resisted the urge clap his back in respect of his injuries, but he did squeeze his shoulder in support.

Finn smiled back at him, before casting his eyes to the ground. He darted up, so quick Poe might of missed it, and kiss his cheek. He recoiled back, looking at him pleadingly, silently asking _Was that okay?_

His only response to smile at him, and pat his shoulder.

* * *

 Though most of Poe’s day was now dedicated to explanations, they spent  a surprising amount of time in silence. Finn knew about silence, and in fact silence was one of the few things properly taught to Storm Troopers.

 _It wasn’t the same with Poe,_ Finn contemplated a few days later, alone in their shared room.

Poe was his first friend. Poe is a treasured friend. He always wanted to be around Poe. When Rey came back, he wanted to be around Rey, but he wanted Rey to be around him and Poe so he didn’t have to leave Poe’s side.

He thought back to the two pilots on the tarmac, _That kind, you do it with someone you care about. On the lips, that is._ He cared about Poe, right? From all that had been explained to him about what care is, what companionship is, he cared deeply for Poe.

_You do it with someone...you, ah, love. Wanna be with._

He wanted to be around Poe. By that logic, he loved Poe, right? People were starting to tell him to draw his own conclusions, and loving Poe seemed to sound right.

Before he could question his deduction, the door slide open and BB-8 rolled in, halting patiently before him. They beeped a simple sentence, looking at Finn expectantly with their eye-like camera.

“Poe...” Finn had picked up the beep for Poe rather quickly, “Wants to...to...see me?”

The bot whirred in pleasure, rolling in a circle. Finn grinned, getting up and grabbing his jacket (his jacket...Poe’s jacket...their jacket?) and slid it over both shoulders, tugging it snugly onto his body, following with droid out without another word.

* * *

 “This is a market, right?” Finn questioned BB-8 as someone of a species he didn’t recognize pushed past him. They beeped the affirmative at him before releasing a shrill whine and zooming forward, ending up at Poe’s feet.

“Buddy!” The pilot grinned at his arrival, carefully maneuvering his way through the crowd with practiced ease. He grasped Finn’s shoulder in his customary fashion, their own little routine which Finn appreciated. BB-8 wheeled off back to base.

“You wanted to see me?” Not that he minded just being around Poe, however.

Poe grinned widely, his plans unfolding in his imagination, “I just wanted to show you around a little outside the base. You’re learning pretty quick, but you need some more practical experience,” he thought of Finn’s large scar on his back, “Well, some peaceful practical experience.”

Finn’s plans just began to formulate in his head, and he smiled softly at Poe. The gaze evoked an unusually warm feeling in him (not that Finn didn’t always make him feel warm). “Come on, let's go.”

They walked from stall to stall, examining the various fruits and trinkets for sale, with Poe relishing in Finn’s entranced expression and Finn adamantly against Poe purchasing anything for him. Poe ignored him, and several fruits and desserts were obtained and eaten with reluctant delight.

An alleyway came into vision and a gear turned in Finn’s head, “I’m getting a bit overheated,” he said, with perhaps too much vigor, “Could we stop and rest in that shade?”

If his acting wasn’t perfect, Poe didn’t let anything on, and he just nodded, “Sure thing, buddy.”

They veered off the street into the alley. It wasn’t completely dark, but it was far shadier than the street and not often frequented by anyone. Poe passed a fruit he had bought and Finn bit in with relish, enjoying the sweet flesh. He had little other than nutrient and protein heavy meals all his life, so sweets were and overwhelming and enjoyable experience.

After a few moments in the shade, Poe suggested they leave, and Finn put a hand on his arm in panic, “No!”

“What is it? Do you want to cut this short?” As much as he wanted to live in this moment forever, Finn’s comfort was first and foremost.

“That’s not it. It’s just,” the sweet fruit felt heavy and sticky in his mouth now; why did such a simple gesture now seem so daunting? In act of daring (a trait he had learned from Poe), he put his free hand on Poe’s shoulder, coming in close to his face.

Poe raised his eyebrows before Finn planted a kiss...

...on his nose. He completely missed his goal. Poe barely suppressed his laugh, instead choosing to appreciate the effort Finn made. “Finn, pal, I understand what you’re trying to do, but you missed the mark.”

“I know that,” Finn said hotly, almost nearing a snap.

“I can show you the proper way,” he paused, biting his lip, “if that’s what you want.”

“I’m pretty sure.”

Poe knew he shouldn’t take advantage of that indecision, but if it went south, he could chalk it up to him just teaching Finn another lesson (as much as that would hurt them both). He placed his palm lightly on Finn’s cheek, closing his eyes slowing to give Finn indication to follow suit, and guided their faces so their lips met in the middle.

It was a sweet and brief kiss, a test for Finn. When Poe pulled away, he expected little in the way of reaction from Finn; he would treat it with the same fascination he did anything new, but not the reaction most people would have being kissed. Finn always found a way to surprise him, however.

His eyes were wide and Poe’s hand on his cheek could feel that his face had gotten warm. “I hadn’t expected that to feel that way.”

“ ‘That way’ is a good way, I hope?”

“Yes. I thought I should try it because I like being with you, but...I just want to do it again, actually.” The poor boy looked delightfully embarrassed and Poe found it incredibly adorable.

He put on his most winning grin for his star pupil, “Do you want to try that lesson again?”

Finn’s devious side arose, and he grinned back, “I think I would like that.”

As their lips met again, Poe thought that Finn was getting acclimated to his new life just fine.•

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have Finn be innocent and curious but not to a childish degree. I hoped I achieved it~
> 
> Temporary: I am taking fic requests since I am coming upon 100 fics. Reach me at [my tumblr](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/) or through my email, gahooliangirl@gmail.com. This is only for a short while, so if you'd like it, I suggest you hurry up!


End file.
